


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Holding Hands

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holding Hands, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Night walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo goes for a walk at night





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Holding Hands  
> Mainly dialogue.

Tsukishima wakes up to the sound of Kuroo muttering in his sleep. Tsukishima’s head is resting on Kuroo’s chest, the flesh against his cheeks warm. He listens to the calm beating of his heart, feeling the rise and fall of his chest in the quiet of the night. He reaches over to hold Kuroo’s hand. 

Tsukishima likes Kuroo’s hands. They’re big, warm, and comforting to hold. Kuroo and Tsukishima don’t get to hold hands much when they go out, so the only time they hold hands is in the house. He tries to hold them as much as possible.

“Is it morning?” Kuroo mumbled, lifting his hand to his chest. 

“No, it’s still night,” Tsukishima whispers before he pulls Kuroo’s hand to his lips and kisses it, “You can go back to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep?” Kuroo slurs sluggishly. Tsukishima turns and rubs his nose to Kuroo’s chest, snuggling closer when Kuroo places his hand on Tsukishima’s arm and kisses his head. Tsukishima doesn’t say, but he likes it when Kuroo does that. It eases his heart and relaxes his body on top of Kuroo’s. 

“Not really.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…just not tired.” 

“Maybe we should’ve gone harder,” Kuroo chuckles lightly. 

Tsukishima remembers a few hours ago, remembers Kuroo’s hands mapping his body, lips planting countless tender kisses throughout the night. He smiles against Kuroo, kissing a mark he had left. “Maybe.” He feels Kuroo’s body shiver a bit from the contact.

“Should we?” Kuroo offers, gliding his hand from Tsukishima’s arm down to his hip, caressing his thigh softly before teasingly stroking his inner thigh.

“No…” Tsukishima says and sits up in bed. Kuroo still have his eyes close, but he knows where to touch Tsukishima even without looking. Tsukishima places Kuroo’s hand back on the bed. “I’m going to go for a walk.”

Tsukishima tries to crawl out of bed, but Kuroo doesn’t release his hand. He sits at the edge of the bed watching Kuroo open his eyes.

“I’ll go with you.”

“You sure?”

Kuroo kisses his hand before sitting up to kiss his shoulder. “Yeah.”

The night is a bit chillier than Tsukishima had expected. He looks at his watch. It is 3:20 a.m. Both are wearing their lounge clothes as they walk down the street.

“It’s been a while since we last walked,” Tsukishima says softly. Kuroo is actually still half-asleep walking beside Tsukishima.

“Yeah,” he says as he rests his head on Tsukishima, his fingers weaving with Tsukishima’s. 

“Been a while since holding your hands too.”

“Yeah.”

They walk in silence, but it isn’t awkward. He listens to Kuroo breathing, listens to their footsteps, listens to the creatures of the night before he looks up to the night sky, the stars shining beautifully. He squeezes Kuroo’s hand.

“What?”

“Sorry, the sky was so beautiful, it caught me off-guard.”

Kuroo nuzzles his neck sluggishly. “You smell nice, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima squirms a bit at the tickle as he answers playfully. “We use the same soap and shampoo.”

“Besides inside you, this is my favorite part,” Kuroo says, pressing lingering kisses on Tsukishima’s nape.

“Where are you going with this?” Tsukishima elicits a giggle. “We’re outside, Kuroo.” 

“Hm…” Kuroo hums noncommittally and Tsukishima stops walking, unable to concentrate. “We did it once outside.”

“We were in the backyard though,” Tsukishima reminds Kuroo and pull away from his kiss without unlinking their hands.

“What part of me do you like, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks, his gaze intoxicatingly beautiful in the night.

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“But,” Tsukishima whispers and takes Kuroo’s hand to his lips. “I like your hands most.” 

“Tsukki, I want to kiss you right now,” Kuroo says softly and closes the gap between them.

“Kiss me,” Tsukishima encourages, brushing his lips to Kuroo’s, holding both his now.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is not functioning well in the heat. So this is it.


End file.
